


Tighter

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Cuddle, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of the NSFW prompt challenge! This is my entry for Naked Cuddling. Hope you guys like it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighter

**Day 1: Cuddling (Naked)**

 

The alarm clock read 3 am as Alex finally rolled off of Norma. His body was coated in sweat, as was hers. All he wanted to do was stop by the Bates home, have dinner with Norma, and maybe watch a movie. But by the way she kissed him when he walked into the kitchen to greet her, it was apparent that those plans would be shot. It didn’t take long before Alex had her pinned up against the refridgerator, his lips moving feverishly down the soft skin of her neck, his desire pressed to her thigh, and the groaning leaving his throat almost monstrous.

 

Now, the pair lay in bed, still trying to catch their breath after playing an exhausting game of catch up. This wasn’t new to Alex, he’d fucked her brains out plenty of times, but this was different. Their fucking was actually starting to become a romance instead of some casual hookups here and there. Breathlessly, he looked to her with a sated smile that Satan himself could have applauded.

 

“So,” he began, rolling over on his side to see her clearly, “How was that for you?”. His question was sly, his manner slick, and his intention clearly seductive.

 

Her shaky breaths formed somewhat of a scoff as she nodded and let a smile break clear over her lips. “That was amazing, definitely one of our best performances. I’ve really needed you lately. It’s been stressful around here, you know?”.

 

“Woah, woah, woah….our performances? I believe that I was the one doing most of the work here,” he exclaimed, his tone cocky and the look on his face matching that of a young boy how’d just won a big trophy.

 

Her expression changed into a playful, feigned shock, “I take umbrage at that. I think I did pretty well,” her lips moved into a cunning smirk as she looked into his tired brown eyes.

 

“Yeah? Prove it,” he teased, reaching over to clear the hair out of her face.

 

“Well, you got off didn’t you? As far as my records show, you always cum,” she snickered, poking at his chest a bit. She loved to mess with him, it was fun to watch him get annoyed and easy to make him just as playful. Norma had him wrapped around her finger, just the way she liked.

 

He let a snort leave the back of his throat as he rolled his eyes at her words, “Asshole,” he chortled, giving her a joking pair of eyes.

 

“But I’m right,” she smiled, rolling over onto his chest to peer into his pupils. Her fingers drifted to his face, toying with his cheekbones, and tracing the thin line of his lips.

 

His hands drifted down to her ass, now covered by a thin white sheet, as he nodded, his expression now matching hers. “I know, I know,” he sighed, leaning up to gently kiss her lips.

 

She yawned and let her head plop down in exhaustion.

 

“You tired, baby?” he questioned, his fingers weaving through her hair. His voice was like a gentle coo, it was her signal that he was just as worn out as she was.

 

Her voice murmured something, it was like a close lipped yes.

 

He tugged her off of him and laid her on the side, pulling her into a spoon. His lips found an open spot at her shoulder as he pecked gently.

 

“Tighter,” she murmured, her head snuggling into the pillow as her back was flat against his chest.  

  
With no words needed, he wrapped his arms into a lock around her waist, just the way he preferred. And he never wanted to let go. 


End file.
